


Unintended Attraction

by BlackRose2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow-ish burn, dorks figuring out shit, i suck and took forever to make this, late vday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: an extremely late vday gift for icy-dancer on tumblr for the 2021 V-Day exchange.Loke is at the club on Valentine's day and runs into someone unexpected, leading to unexpected offer.
Relationships: Loke/Lyon Vastia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unintended Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! My work schedule has been so hectic lately, along with my personal schedule, so this is much, much later than I originally intended! I worked off the one prompt given, and left it open for a part 2 if enough people would like it.
> 
> PLEASE R&R if you want to read about their date!

Loke smirked as he looked around the club, observing the bodies dancing around each other in a drunken and giddy mob. He wasn’t one for days like today, but the drinks and the babes were definitely worth it. His eyes never minded the eye candy, and as a celestial spirit, gender wasn’t a real concept to him. Spirits were spirits, simple as that. Humans had too many labels for him. 

Across the dancefloor Lyon chatted with Sherry while Ren was off grabbing drinks. This wasn’t his usual scene, but he definitely didn’t mind the occasional outing with friends. The ice mage shrugged off his shirt as he looked around at the drunken crowd around them, sweat dripping down his pale skin.

Sherry smirked and pulled Lyon onto the dancefloor. “Come on, you sour puss! It’ll be fun! You might even find someone to dance with you!” She teased lovingly, only wanting the best for her friend. 

Loke laughed as some woman who’s name he didn’t bother remembering told him some joke he only half heard, knowing the game better than anyone else. Sure, she was pretty, but he could already tell she was way too...simple. Easy to read. Boring. He really wanted a challenge. Someone different. He excused himself from the conversation and escaped onto the crowded dance floor, easily maneuvering around the sweaty bodies of the other club occupants. 

Lyon knew he wasn’t the best dancer in the world, but he was having fun, so fuck anyone else’s opinion. He did his best to avoid bumping into anyone or stepping on anyone’s toes, but given the fact that they were all packed like sardines on this damn dance floor, it happened more often than not. He squeaked when he was pushed into someone, causing both to fall onto a luckily empty spot on the floor.

Loke was not expecting to fall, but here he was, under some cutie. The lighting made it hard to see his face, but Loke definitely liked this guy’s muscles. He rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the floor, then tried to get a better look at whomever had fallen on him.

Lyon felt so bad for whomever he had just fallen on. “I am so sorry-” His eyes went wide when he recognized the Lion Spirit of the Zodiac. “Loke?”

Loke knew that voice. “Lyon?”

“What are you doing here?” They blurted out simultaneously, then laughed when they realized they spoke at the same time. Lyon helped Loke stand, grabbing his hand to pull him back onto his feet.

“Sorry about that. Wanna chat outside where we might be able to actually hear each other?” He asked loudly over the music, smiling when Loke nodded and followed him out into the clear night, both enjoying the cool and quiet air now embracing them.

“So, you don’t seem like the party type, Mr. Vastia.” Loke flirted a bit. He knew his boundaries, but a little flirting here and there wouldn’t hurt, right? Gray wouldn’t deck him, right?

Lyon shrugged, not fully picking up on the cue. “Sherry dragged me out, along with a few others. Said it would be good for us to, and I quote, ‘Get the sticks out of our asses and relax for once.’ As if we pick to always be so busy.” He shook his head fondly. 

Loke nodded in understanding. “Maybe you should explain this miraculous concept to your dear brother.”

This caused the white haired mage to snort. “Ha. As if. Anyway, what are you doing here?”

Loke shrugged casually. “Boredom. Valentine’s ain’t really my thing. Not the type to… commit too easily.”

Those words bugged Lyon a lot more than he’d like to admit, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t know Loke that well, so who was he to judge the lion spirit for how he spent his time? “Well, I wouldn’t know. Not something I do a lot. Dating, I mean.” He blushed a bit as he spoke, but luckily the darkness of the night kept it hidden.

Loke was genuinely surprised. “Oh? But you definitely have a lot of admirers and fans that would kill to date you.” 

Lyon shrugged again, not quite sure how to respond at first. “Well… not really… interested. In them. I, uh… swing for the other team, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh?” Loke found this piece of information to be quite...nice. “And you haven’t found a nice boy yet?”

“Most only want to be with a mage for the fame. And dating other mages can get pretty messy, depending on guilds. It’s just easier to keep to myself, ya know?”

Loke didn’t like what he was hearing. He didn’t like that Lyon was… giving up. “You deserve happiness.”

Lyon blinked. “Oh, but I am happy. I got my friends and my pseudo family. You don’t need romance to be happy. It can add to it, certainly, but it isn’t a necessity, necessarily.”

Loke watched him, so very, very curious now. “Well, you most certainly deserve to be taken on a nice date.” He felt a certain amount of satisfaction when he saw Lyon’s face grow red, eyes wide.

“Excuse me?”

Loke chuckled. “You, me, next Tuesday? I know this really good steakhouse I think you’d like. Get dinner, maybe see a movie?”

Lyon was just… confused, but he found himself nodding slowly. This was Gray’s friend, so he wouldn’t get stood up or heartbroken, right? “But… why?”

Loke stared into Lyon’s blue eyes as he thought that question over, for once taking the time to come up with the right way to explain what he was thinking, rather than mindlessly blurting out some flirty little line that would make most swoon.

“Because you’re not like anyone I have ever met before, and I’d like to get to know you a little more.”


End file.
